la mujer de mi vida
by valentina.londono.3597
Summary: (Aiba Izo x Kunieda Aoi)-porque para él Kunieda Aoi seria por siempre y para siempre la mujer de su vida y lucharía por ella! incluso si Oga Tatsumi pensara lo mismo que él.


Basado en el capitulo -153-154-155 del manga.

aunque hubo un cambio a lo ultimo que no pude evitar hacer :p.

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a Ryūhei Tamura y bla bla bla**

Después de todo…para él Kunieda Aoi era la mujer de su vida

Desde que la había visto le pareció lo más bello de este mundo, era preciosa a sus ojos y aunque a él le gustaban más las mujeres maduras y voluptuosas, ella tenía su encanto.

Ese cabello tan negro como la noche sin la luna, sus ojos negros, pero al contrario de su cabellos, estos irradiaban alegría y adornaban su tan hermoso rostro con sus mejillas ruborizadas, esos labios rosados y carnosos que le daban ganas de besar de tan solo verlos, tan…provocativos. Su cuello delgado y afeminado, sus hombros pequeños y gráciles, sus pechos de un tamaño justo, ni grande ni pequeño, redondeado casi rayando la perfección, su delgada y pequeña cintura, su cadera más grande que su pecho, igual de bellas y por ultimo esas grandes y torneadas piernas.

Lo hizo inclinarse a su merced, no pudo evitar tomarla de sus manos, no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran de su boca, diciendo "vamos a tu cuarto, para jugar un rato" o "soy todo un caballero". Eso último no es que fuera mentira, ni tampoco verdad. Bueno, vale, vale a él le gustaba pasar tiempos en su cama con tan hermosas mujeres como Ella, en su cama, pero solo eso, pasar un rato.

A el le gustaban más del tipo de mujer luchadora, que no le dará miedo pelear, que se enfrentara a cualquier cosa, prefería que fuera una fiera, para domar, que presentara un reto para él, que no fuera fácil, que hiciera que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

Aoi, cuando supo su nombre se sorprendió le recordó a Aoi Kunieda la líder de las Red Tails, pero le pareció imposible ya que ella se veía demasiado frágil, la veía como una mujer que debería de ser cuidada y protegida, de hecho cuando se dio cuenta de que no le importaba si era una mujer delicada, le siguió gustando, incluso cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba enamorada de oga.

No le importaba, no, porque ella era especial, porque fue la primera mujer que lo puso de esa manera, de querer compartir un tiempo romántico, incluso dejar de pelear… solo por ella, lo hizo calmarse en la pelea que iba a tener con toujou, eso le sorprendió, le sorprendió demasiado que con solo ella decirle "¿que haces?" hubiera olvidado su enojo y se hubiera controlado.

.

También sintió celos cuando vio a Oga con esa mujer rubia de grandes pechos, de hecho así eran como le gustaban, pero Aoi estaba empezando a hacerlo dudar de que tipo de mujer le gustaba. Y junto a ellos vio a Aoi, no pudo evitar el puñetazo que le dio a Oga.

¿por qué? ¿por qué? No se dejaba de hacer esas preguntas en su mente ¿Qué no daría el para que ella lo mirara de esa manera? ¡Daria lo que fuera! ¡su vida si fuera necesario!.

Pero… Seguía dudando, no del amor que sentía por ella o claro que no, él sabía muy bien que ella era el amor de su vida, más específicamente, ¡LA MUJER DE SU VIDA!. De lo que dudaba era el si le gustaban las mujeres "te matare si me tocas" o las del tipo "ptotegeme".

Suspiro, bueno que importaba ya, solo sabía que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Aoi.

.

.

Cuando iba a pelear con Oga y por fin se dio cuenta que ella era, en verdad Kunieda Aoi, la líder de las Red Tails, su duda quedo resuelta, aunque la verdad ya nada de eso le importaba, solo el amor que sentía por ella.

"él que gane se queda con nuestra protegida y querida reina" había dicho toujou. Obviamente eso lo emociono de sobremanera, salir con Kunieda, su amor platónico desde que había escuchado de ella, "Es el tipo de mujer que te noquearía si tan solo te propusieras el tocarla indebidamente, sin miedo a pelear y demasiado sexy como para ser real" había escuchado hablar así de ella de sus compañeros, no sabía que tuvieran tanta razón.

¡Si gano, saldrás conmigo!- ¡al fin! ¡El amor platónico de su vida!, ¡por fin estaría al lado de ella! ¡por fin podría besarla! Pero todo acabo, su furia surgió cuando ella le dijo "solo si ganas", él había sentido muchos dolores durante su vida, sobre todo de golpes, pero lo que ella le había dicho lo termino derrumbando, le dolía, le dolía mucho. Sus interrogantes volvieron a su cabeza ¿Por qué la mujer que amaba tenía que amar a otro?

Estúpido Tatsumi Oga, él sabía de los sentimientos que ella tenía por él, pero no le decía nada, si ella le interesaba o no, solo…no hacía nada. Hombre! El era un Hombre! Y claro que tendría sus dudas al tener a dos mujeres tan bellas a su lado, pero él no sería tan cabronaso como para solo ilusionar a una de ellas o las dos. Puede que él tuviera dudas, que aún no supiera a quien quería más, pero…¿por qué no se decidia por la tetona y solo dejaba Aoi? Él estaría allí para ella, la consolaría, no importaba nada, la consolaría, le daría todo su amor, pero no…Tatsumi Oga era un tipo tan inseguro de si mismo con las mujeres, que no decía nada, no decía sus verdaderos sentimientos pero si tan solo el supiera algo, si lo supiera haría lo que fuera necesario para estar con Aoi.

Pero cayo en cuenta… ¿si Aoi no le interesaba a Oga por qué entonces luchaba con él? Si no le importara ella, él solo diría algo como "¿el ganador se queda con Aoi? Me da igual" pero, no decía nada. Ahí se dio cuenta, él no era el único enamorado de ella, no era el único que la admiraba y la quería como su mujer, como le había dicho antes de empezar su pelea. Apreto sus puños cuando cayo en la arena de la playa, vencido, derrotado..Tatsumi Oga también quería a Aoi Kunieda para él.

"maldición, esto es tan frustrante" no quería llorar, claro que no quería hacerlo, por eso se aguantó las ganas de hacerlo, seria la primera vez que lo haría por una mujer, pero sabía que esa mujer valía demasiado la pena, tanto así que un tipo tan frio como Oga, la quería, se guardo su dolor mientras llevaba su mano a sus ojos y lloraba en su interior…cuanto dolía.

Le debió hacer caso a chiyo, cuando le dijo "esa chica no es para ti".

La mirada de Oga se lo confirmo cuando lo vio, su mirada lo demostraba "es mia". Estúpida vida, estúpido amor, ¿por qué? ¿ por qué tenía que mirarlo de esa forma? Con su mirada también comprendió que Oga comprendía su dolor.

Cuanto dolía.

.

¿Podemos hablar?- le había preguntado cuando la vio yendo hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto.-Gracias por compartir tantos momentos conmigo- ella le respondió un pensativo "si".

¿Qué pasa?- no podía, de verdad no podía evitar el preocuparse por ella. Se maldijo así mismo por eso "déjala ir" ese pensamiento calo en su interior.

Perdí en la pelea y como prometí, por esta vez me daré por vencido contigo- "solo esta vez" porque la amaba, no iba a dejarse vencer por un tipo como Oga, no claro que no, seguiría luchando por ella, se haría mas fuerte y cuando estuviera al nivel de Oga… Propondría el apostar por Aoi de nuevo, aunque fuera de esa manera la quería tener para sí-siento haberte molestado-porque eso fue una molestia, una interrupción para ella y para Oga.

Yo también lo siento, por no corresponder a tus sentimientos- le dijo sonrojada y sonriéndole. Aparto esos pensamientos de dejarla ir, no lo haría, pelearía, solo por verla mostrar esa cara a él de nuevo, solo una vez mas, el seguiría luchando.

No te preocupes, cuando regreses intentare conquistarte-le dijo radiante y lleno de energía, porque lo tenía claro, ella dudaba de los sentimientos de Oga también, sonaría feo pero tomaría esas dudas, lo aprovecharía para enamorarla.

Pero, sabes que hay alguien que me gusta-se sorprendió , eso significaba que… ¿le estaba dando una oportunidad? ¿Ella quería que luchara por su amor? Sonrió al mirar el sol en todo su esplendor, esa era Aoi para él.

Miro como Chiyo peleaba con Futaba por Beel, sonrió aún más. No pudo evitar mirar a la esposa de Oga y Kunieda.

Ya que será la última vez que nos veamos. Podría- dudo un poco, no quería que ella lo tachara como pervertido pero de verdad, quería-¿podría darte un beso?- también apareció un sonrojo en su rostro..esto era vergonzoso.

Vio como ella volteaba a ver a Oga… ya sabia la respuesta, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando ella le dijo-será mi primer beso- se rio un poco, cuando dijo eso, de verdad ella era…la mujer más bella de este mundo.

Seré gentil-la cogio de sus mejillas que hasta ese momento eran más rojas que un tomate, cuando por fin toco sus labios, eran suaves y deliciosos, sabían a chocolate, una verdadera delicia, quería profundizarlo de verdad que si quería, pero le prometió ser gentil. Se separó de ella cuando sus pulmones reclamaban por aire y su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho.

Cuando abrió los ojos, que hasta ahora apenas se había dado cuenta que los tenía cerrados, la miro tocándose sus labios aún más sonrojados si es que eso era posible. Le pareció adorable.

Miro a los lados a ver si se encontraba con que alguien los había visto, Oga le devolvió la mirada, furioso y con un aura negra saliendo de su alrededor, sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura, mirando como Oga lo miraba aun peor por su reto.

Después de todo Kunieda Aoi era la mujer mas hermosa y fuerte de este mundo y puede Oga Tatsumi pensara lo mismo.

Pero, ella seria por siempre la mujer de su vida….

* * *

><p>bueno esta ultima parte (la del beso) me la invente porque no pude evitarlo y porque me vino la inspiracion despues de meses aunque con un manga que es beelzebub y no naruto para seguir mis historia -.- pero no se preocupes! seguire con mis historias y las terminare lo prometo :p<p>

espero les guste este one-shot


End file.
